


Hear it in the Silence

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Love Bites, M/M, Past JJ/Isabella, Pining, Porn with Feelings, past Otabek/Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: JJ's hookups with Otabek is the longest relationship he's ever had. He wants to take things to the next level, but doesn't know how Otabek feels. He couldn't stay away even if he tried.Written for JJBek Week on Tumblr for Day 4: Insecurities





	Hear it in the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> A MILLION thank-you's to Icicle for the beta, Annabeth for the pre-read, and Blownwish for the priceless advice on writing Otabek. You guys are amazing.
> 
> Written for Day 4 of JJBek Week - Angst and Insecurities

JJ looked down at his phone. 

_Room 1435 @ 10:30_

Otabek had forgone any other formalities. What would have been the point? JJ was extremely aware of the games he and Otabek played. They were friends on the ice and fuck buddies afterward. Winner always topped.

He knocked twice on the door to Room 1435 and waited. JJ tried not to spend too much time focusing on his wardrobe choices, but he did like it when Otabek looked him up and down as though he were a gift to be unwrapped.

JJ wore a pair of jeans and a Team Canada hockey jersey from the previous year's Olympics. He hadn't done anything with his hair after he showered. He knew how much Otabek liked to play with it, so it would be a fruitless attempt to comb it back.

The door began to open and JJ grinned as Otabek appeared in the doorway. He was wearing a pair of navy blue pyjama pants and nothing else. His hair was still wet from a shower.

"Loser bottoms, right?"

Otabek let out a low chuckle. "If you ask me, you lost intentionally today."

JJ pushed past Otabek and shrugged. "Unfortunately, that flubbed jump was not just so you'll fuck me."

"It had nothing to do with the fact that your ex-fiancee was watching with her new husband?"

JJ cringed and waved his hand. "No way. Izzy and I are long past those issues. Plus, I still managed to beat _your_ ex, which should count for something."

Otabek closed the door and turned to JJ, who was standing in the middle of the hotel room. "Yuri hasn't peaked yet this year. He'll be harder to beat at the Final."

"Yeah, yeah. You used to talk about how _hard_ he was all the time."

Otabek's cheeks flushed. "Why are we talking about him when there are other things we could be doing?"

"'Other things'?" JJ licked his lips.

It didn't take long for Otabek to close the distance between them. JJ loved when Otabek kissed him. It didn't always happen, especially not if Otabek had lost. He was fiercely competitive and a far sorer loser than JJ.

JJ savored Otabek's kisses. They were demanding - just as intense as he was on the ice. JJ loved the way he had to bend down to kiss Otabek properly, yet Otabek was still very much the one in charge. He always had been, even when JJ started calling himself King.

They first hooked up while training in Colorado Springs as juniors. It had been more of a convenience, something they did to help each other out, to release stress off the ice. Yet, JJ had been addicted to the feeling of Otabek's hands wrapped around his dick, his fingers in his ass. JJ had always believed he was straight. Sure, maybe he liked how men looked - who didn't want Stephane Lambiel to tie him to a bed and blow him? But actually sleeping with a man? That wasn't until Otabek.

He backed up to the bed. Once he felt the back of his knees against the mattress, he let himself fall backward, pulling Otabek with him.

JJ hooked his leg around Otabek's, pressing their hips together. Otabek was already half hard, after just a few passionate kisses. Though it wasn't like JJ was one to talk. He was almost fully erect. Just thinking about Otabek's cock in his ass had him shivering with anticipation.

Otabek slid his hand under the hem of JJ's shirt, sliding up his abs until he reached his chest. He pinched JJ's nipple, which sent jolts of arousal down his body.

"Fuck." JJ hated how pathetic his voice sounded.

"I remember when you refused to curse."

Otabek sat up and helped JJ out of his shirt. Instead of pulling it off completely, Otabek kept it against JJ's hands, tying it around his wrists, pinning him to the bed. JJ's eyes widened in surprise.

"Keep your hands there."

JJ shuddered; he closed his eyes as Otabek bit hard on his collarbone, sucking on the mark. His fingers strained, yearning to hold onto Otabek and bring him even closer. But he wanted to follow directions. He was always rewarded for good behavior.

He continued to assault JJ's skin, sucking marks down his chest. He took his time playing with JJ's nipples, tweaking and licking them until JJ was close to sobs.

Otabek's lips traveled lower, his tongue lapping at the creases in JJ's abs. He tugged down his jeans and boxers, then paused.

JJ writhed against the bed, his wrists tugging at the shirt. "Otabek - please."

Otabek looked up at him, his dark eyes burning into JJ's blue ones. "I see you got a new tattoo."

JJ broke eye contact, staring up at the ceiling instead. "Yeah."

It was a dumb thing to do, to ink a bear cub on his hipbone. JJ had been feeling vulnerable, and it always made him feel better to get new ink on his skin. He wanted to show Otabek that even when they weren't together, he was on JJ's mind.

Now that Otabek was looking at it, JJ regretted doing it.

Otabek bit on his hip bone, just above the tattoo. JJ arched off the bed at the sensation, but Otabek grabbed a hold of his hips and held him down.

"I'm going to leave my own mark next to that."

Otabek sucked harder, and it was sure to leave a mark that would last for a week. JJ loved the thought, that he could look at the mark and know that Otabek wanted it on his skin, wanted to see him branded.

He always knew what JJ wanted.

"I brought something for you."

JJ opened his eyes and watched as Otabek stood up and walked into the bathroom. He returned after a few moments, completely naked and erect, with something in his hands.

He held a glass dildo, curved for optimal prostate massage. JJ's mouth went dry at the sight of it.

"I'm going to prepare you with this instead of my fingers."

JJ spread his legs wide. "You know, Otabek…" He smirked. "You weren't this kinky before you started dating Yuri."

Otabek narrowed his eyes at JJ and climbed onto the bed. He smeared lube all over the dildo, wiping his fingers at JJ's hole. "Don't talk about Yuri."

"Worried I'm going to take him for a test drive?"

The glass dildo breached him roughly. JJ had his answer. He hissed, his muscles clenching around it.

"He hates you." Otabek slid the dildo in further and twisted it.

JJ's toes curled. He'd never go after Yuri. Blondes weren't his type. No, he liked them short, with dark hair and dark eyes. He liked them mean, but not as brash as Yuri. He liked them strong and willing to call JJ out on his shit, not insult him just for fun.

He liked Otabek.

Of course, Otabek didn't know any of that. He probably didn't realize that JJ hadn't been with anyone besides Otabek in over a year.

Years ago, they made an unspoken agreement not to discuss their feelings, back when they locked Leo out of the bedroom to fuck after practice. JJ and Otabek were rivals; they couldn't let emotions get in the way of that. What if someone accused them of losing on purpose?

JJ groaned as Otabek began pumping his ass with the dildo, brushing against his prostate. His wrists strained at his t-shirt, longing to reach down and stroke his cock.

"Look at you, Jean. You're such a fucking cockslut." Otabek spread JJ's hole with his fingers and moved the dildo even quicker.

"I seem to recall seeing you in a similar position at the finals last year, begging me to fuck you."

Otabek pushed the dildo as far in as he could, then held it in place. He looked at JJ, his eyes dark with lust. "I think you're ready."

JJ released his t-shirt, grateful to have his hands back to himself. He sat up in one motion and pulled Otabek toward him, pressing a searing kiss to his lips.

Otabek melted into the kiss and JJ gripped his arms, pushing him down to the bed. JJ reached for the lube on the bed and coated Otabek's dick with it, taking time to drag his fingers down his length, caressing it. Otabek settled back onto the bed, leaning against the headboard.

JJ crawled into Otabek's lap, admiring the chiseled body in front of him. The dildo in his ass shifted, and JJ shuddered as it rubbed against his prostate. It was awkward, straddling someone much shorter than him, but they made it work.

He reached behind him and pulled the dildo out at an agonizing pace. JJ knew that Otabek liked a show, and he was more than happy to give it to him. Otabek watched as JJ's face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Perhaps he was over exaggerating for show, but King JJ never did anything half-assed.

Once the dildo was out, JJ set it on the nightstand beside them. Otabek held his hardness up as JJ hovered over the tip, then began to sink down.

"Take it all."

The only sound in the room was their sharp breaths as Otabek became fully sheathed inside JJ. The backs of JJ's thighs reached Otabek's quads, and he had to take several moments to adjust. Otabek was thicker than the dildo.

JJ liked this position, because he was in control. He could set the pace, allowing both him and Otabek maximum pleasure. He knew that Otabek liked it when JJ rode him.

He began slowly, rocking back and forth on Otabek's dick, eliciting a moan. JJ clenched his muscles as he moved, loving the way his ass burned.

Otabek grabbed the back of JJ's head and yanked him forward into a kiss. This time, it was sloppy, filled with need and desperation. Fuck, it was enough for JJ to give Otabek what he wanted.

He moved quicker, bouncing on Otabek's lap. JJ didn't want to end the kiss, craving Otabek's tongue inside his mouth as they fucked. Otabek fucked up into JJ, causing him to moan.

JJ shifted, finding the position he had been searching for. Otabek's cock pressed against his prostate, causing JJ to see sparks with every thrust.

Sweat dripped from their bodies as they fucked. JJ was grateful that he and Otabek were both professional athletes; it meant that they could keep going far longer than an average partner. Otabek didn't have a lot of control over their pace, but he thrust up as JJ moved back and forth, creating delicious friction between them.

They kissed again, and JJ knew this was what he wanted. Passion he had never known with Isabella was present in his kisses with Otabek. He made JJ feel like he wasn't just king of the ice; Otabek made him feel like he could do anything.

Otabek wrapped his fingers around JJ's cock. He keened, burying his face into Otabek's neck. "As much as I would love for you to come untouched, I can't keep my hands off you."

JJ felt his orgasm building and chased it, rocking back and forth on Otabek's dick as quickly as he could. Another few strokes, and JJ came with a cry, his seed coating Otabek's hand.

Before he could catch his breath, Otabek grunted and rolled JJ onto his back, fucking into him with force. JJ's ass burned, and his brain felt like mush. He moaned and kicked his feet into the air, allowing Otabek easier access inside of him.

"Jean, you should see yourself right now. You look so fucked out."

JJ closed his eyes, loving how turned on Otabek sounded. He wanted to feel Otabek come inside of him, wanted to feel him collapse onto his chest so JJ could hold him.

He wanted everything Otabek could give him. Yet, to Otabek, this was nothing more than sex. It couldn't be more. He wouldn’t allow it.

Otabek's pace became uneven, his breath more rapid. JJ hooked his ankles around Otabek's hips and drew them in closer. Finally, Otabek slammed into JJ and came. JJ's cock gave a pathetic twitch as he felt Otabek pulsing inside of him.

Just as suddenly as Otabek was on top of him, he rolled off, pulling out of JJ in one swift motion. JJ winced at the friction against his abused hole. As he felt come dribble out of his ass, he reached behind him and coated his finger, bringing it to his mouth. Otabek licked his lips and took JJ's hand, his tongue lapping at the leftover come on his fingers.

"Eating your own come now?"

Otabek grinned. It wasn't often that JJ saw Otabek smile. "I guess the next time I'll see you will be the Grand Prix Finals?"

He sat up and stretched. JJ frowned. Otabek was going to kick him out again. Instinct kicked in. He reached for Otabek, holding onto his wrist.

"What if - um - what if -" JJ couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"What?" Otabek held JJ's hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

JJ stared at the ceiling and spoke quickly. "What if we saw each other before then?"

"What do you mean?"

JJ sat up and ignored the ache of his muscles. "What I _mean_ is - I want to try _this_. _Us_. Together."

Otabek didn't speak, but he kept holding JJ's hand. 

He continued. "I have feelings for you, probably for much longer than I care to admit. I can't stop thinking about you, Otabek. I - I love you." JJ felt his voice break at the admission. He clenched Otabek's hand and bit his lip to keep it from trembling.

Otabek ran his thumb along JJ's wrist and reached his other hand to the base of JJ's neck. He leaned into the gentle touch, so different from just a few minutes ago.

"Jean, look at me." JJ drew his head down and met Otabek's eyes. "Is that true?"

JJ nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but Otabek pressed a gentle kiss to his lips instead.

Otabek rested his forehead against JJ's. "You know I've never been in a serious relationship with anyone beside Yuri. And that didn't end well." He let out a slow breath. "Neither of us could commit to each other."

JJ bit his lip. This was what he was afraid of. He tried to prepare himself for rejection. What had he been thinking?

"Get out of your head, JJ. I would like to try. With you. Believe it or not, I have romantic feelings for you too. I hope I can give you what you deserve." Otabek's normally stoic voice was filled with emotion.

Elated, JJ kissed Otabek again, desperately trying to communicate his relief. He pulled Otabek back to the bed and they kissed lazily for another few moments.

"Can I stay?"

Otabek slid his hand to rest on JJ's waist. "I hope so."

JJ snuggled into Otabek's chest and sighed. He was spending the night with Otabek. Otabek liked him! They were going to try for a real relationship.

Despite the fact that they were still naked and covered with come and sweat, sleep began to claim him. Perhaps they could shower together after they woke up.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)!


End file.
